Caperucita Black
by Ealnar Vingil
Summary: Una parodia sin sentido del conocido cuento, leedlo y rr! (cuidadin que tiene SLASH) XDD


****

N/A: SHI!!!!!! Ya se k estoy con el otro fic, xo uhh no se m ocurría nada, y de repente, ZAS! Veo el libro de caperucita roja, y enseguida mi mente se convirtió en una maquina perversa hehehehe. Weno weno, esto es una parodia, y es mu rara, espero k os guste (:P) XDDD

****

Advertencias: Yaoi, algunas palabrotas, referencias a "eso" y algo de violencia, pero, que demonios?? Como si a alguien le importase demasiado¬¬

**Disclaimer:**no me pertenecen Coca cola, ni Hary Potter ni los kit kats ni mucho menos caperucita roja, aunque si me pertenecen un boton roto y una lata vacía **snif**

****

#~*~#Caperucita Black#~*~#

En un lugar de la mancha de cuyo nombre..errr, no, espera, que me lio ***ejem ejem*:**

En un lugar muy lejano, mas concretamente en la 5º puñeta a la derecha, vivía un joven ex convicto con su madre(que? Os parece raro? Acaso no dicen en el telediario que en españa viven 30 añeros con sus mamis?? Ehhh??!). Era guapo, MUY guapo (ya sabeis chicas, musica angelical de fondo, melena al viento : )~~).

Este joven se llamaba Sirius(mas concretamente Sirius Eulogio Tetasio)((adivinais la mala leche de la madre??)), pero le llamaban caperucita Black porque siempre iba con una caperuza negra para que no le reconociesen.....eeeeehh, que por qué no le llamaban caperucita negra, en vez de un vocablo inglés? Pues..mmm...AH!, ya se ^-^û, porque vivía rodeado de anglosajones a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, y os preguntareis, ¿si era un exconvicto, porque le conocía todo el mundo? ¿por qué si le llaman Black no le llamaban hood(caperucita en ingles)?....

PUES PORQUE LO DICE LA AUTORA LEÑE!!!_

En fin, por donde ibamos, queridos amiguitos, nuestro amigo Eulogio (llamémole Sirius, pa dejarnos de chorradas) fue mandado por su madre a llevarle una cesta a su tío (tito voldie, creyo que dijo su madre, apenas la pudo oir entre los gritos de "BASTARDO!!!DESHONRA DE MI SANGRE!! CAGON TUS MUERTOS JOER!!) a una cabaña que la llamaban la casa de los gritos (noooo nada de orgias amigos, solo torturas en masa y descuartizamientos). 

Asique, por ahí iba dando brincos y lanzandole piedras a los pobres conejitos que veía caperucita Black, con una cesta repleta de Kit Kats y Coca Cola [N/A EY!! No sabeis el piquillo k se gana con publicidad subliminal!!], cuando se encontró al lobo feroz (que no le quita ser sexy)del que su madre le había advertido que tuviese cuidado...

CLARO!! Como que iba a hacerle caso ¬¬

En fin, que cuando vió el lobo se acercó a él y le pregunto:

-¿estudias o trabajas baby?

No, en verdad no dijo eso (que no quita que lo pensara), dijo mas bien:

-Hola Mr Lobo(las influencias anglosajonas ¬¬) podría usted decirme la dirección a la cabaña de los gritos?

El susodicho lobito sonrió sexymente [N/A yaa ya se que no existe esa palabra, pero leñe, no se me ocurre nada -] lo que causo que caperucita Black babeara lo suficiente como para poder lavar un camión de cerdos. Pero eso no viene a cuento, asique, el lobo sonrió (ya lo hemos dicho) y dijo:

-Sí, claro, solo tienes que coger el expreso 45m a 2, bajar en la 3 parada, sales de la estación, a mano derecha, te pones hacer la pata coja con la pierna izquierda para llamar hacer autostop y que un conductor majo te recoja, matas al conductor, te apoderas del volante, vas a la 2º rotonda de la izquierda (atropellando si quieres alguna rata de paso) y cruzas a la derecha, despues coges el vuelo a estocolmo, haces peregrinación durante 10 años hacia el sur y ya está.

-O.o ehhhhhhh, no hay ninguna forma de ir más rápido?-dijo Sirus, que se había perdido despues de "claro"

A lo que Remus (porque asi se llamaba el lobito buenorro) respondió con cara pensativa:

-Sí, claro, no se me había ocurrido antes, ve todo recto-y señaló con el indice un camino que llevaba directamente a la casa, que estaba a unos 20 m mas o menos, como Sirius no la vio, queridos amigos, eso nunca lo sabremos.

Asique caperucita negra puso cara de circunstancia (es decir: -_-Û) y se dirigió por el camino saltando, bailando, cantando y recogiendo florecillas, no porque estuviese feliz o le gustase, simplemente porque a la autora le gusta humillar al personal (hay que ver como esta el patio) **suspiro**

Como el chaval iba haciendo el tonto, no se dio cuenta de que el lobo se le adelantaba y entraba en la casa. 

Remus subió las escaleras y llegó a la habitación de Voldie-morton. Acto seguido intentó comerselo, pero visto que no tenía sal a mano, le dijo:

-Vengo de mortífagos anónimos S.A., que dicen que los subordinaos de usté van a montar una orgía chachi piruli y que no lo van a invitar porque dicen que al final siempre te pones el tutú rosa y les acaparas el protagonismo de las torturas.

La frase actuó como un laxante de efecto rapido, ya que Voldemort salio pitando (no, al baño no, sino a su oscura base central en el oscuro rincón en la oscuridad negra de la tierra MWAHAHAHA((perdón, la risa maligna a sido un acto reflejo))). Remus no se lo penso y se metió de cabeza en la cama, subiendose las mantas hasta la barbilla. 

****

*~*~*~*mientras, a 5 escasos metros de la casa... *~*~*~*

Sirius terminó de saltar y cantar y bailar y de pararse cada 2 segundos a coger florecitas y miro al cielo agitando un puño en alto y lanxo esta amenaza(a quien suponemos que fue dirigida a la autora):

--LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME HAGAS QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO TE ABRIRÉ LAS TRIPAS Y TE AHORCARE USANDO DE CUERDA TU INTESTINO DELGADO!!-a lo que en respuesta, en el cielo se oyó un suave **gulp**.

Dicho esto, recorrió la distancia que quedaba entre la casa y en punto que estaba dando un triple salto mortal seguido de una patada de kárate para abrir la puerta, que al abrir emitió un chirrido (algo asi como ññññññiiiiiiiik de las pelis de terror, aunque esto es cientificamente imposible, porque al abrir la puerta de un patadón sonaría algo como: **BLAM** al golpearse le puerta contra la pared, pero, ¿qué demonios? ¡hay que hacer atmósfera leñe!).(dios, que frase mas larga O.o)

Asique, Sirius entró, sus pies casi sin hacer ruido en el suelo cubierto de polvo (Voldie era conocido por lo guarro que era) .Subió por la escalera y se dirigió a la habitación donde...

CHAN CHAN!! (hay que poner algo de emocion :D)

Donde vió a su tio en la cama, asomando apenas asomando su cabeza castaña entre las mantas (que? Os creiais con lo que tardó Sirius en llegar no le iba dar tiempo a Remmie subirse las mantas un poco? Eh??). Esto extrañó a Sirius, ya que su tio era moreno, pero pensó que quizás se habia teñido con Loreal.

-TIO!!!!! TE HE TRAIDO LOS KIT KATS Y LA COCA COLA!!-se puso en posición defesiva, sabia que su tio se abalanzaría de un momento para otro a quitarle los bienes, pero en vez de eso, una mano se deslizo y le quitó los kit kats, lanzando los papeles afuera en apenas unos segundos

Como su tio era mu agonía por lo cual este comportamiento no era normal, sospecho que podría estar enfermo, pero tenía que verlo para saber lo que tenía, asique no se lo penso mas y le tiró del pelo para destaparlo un poco(que bruto, pudiendo bajar las mantas...)

-AH!! COÑO!!-fue lo primero que dijo Remus-tito al salir de entre las mantas. Sirius se le quedó mirando, ya que:

1º.-Su tío no hubiese dicho coño, directamente le habria lanzado una maldición que le arrancaría de cuajo cierta parte anatómica haciendole quedar esteril para toda la vida.

2º.-Su tío estaba bastante más sexy que de costumbre (no, no se dio cuenta que no era su tío, si no se dio cuenta que tenia la casa a 20 metros, pensaís que iba a darse cuenta de eso?)XD

Pero, no era tan tonto como para no notar el cambio, asique, por preguntar algo, preguntó:

-Tito, tito, porqué tines las orejas afiladas?

-Para oir tus gemidos mejor-dijo Remus(si, esto es lo que en realidad dijo el lobo, pero los cuentos lo censuraron¬¬)

-Y por qué tienes el pelo con mechas canosas-siguió Siri-chan

-Porque ayer me metí sin querer en una convención de autoras de fanfics yaoi sin querer y casi me da algo del susto-replicó el lobo.

Bien, resumamos un poco, el caso es que Sirius siguió preguntando partes anatómicas de su supuesto tío, desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, haciendo un alto para preguntar mas profundamente sobre la cintura hasta algo mas abajo **ejem**, el caso es que Sirius se paso un montón de tiempo preguntando a Remus, porque se le había olvidado el guión y no se acordaba de que lo que tenía quee preguntar, mientras Remsie contestaba a todas las preguntas cansado de esperar.

Pero, algo hizo que se quedase medio en trance, ese algo fué cuando le miro los labios(esos peaso labios jugosos y apetecibles de veras), se quedo como un jilipuertas observandolos y preguntándose como narices no se había dado cuenta antes de que los tenía (porque, si, queridos amigos, casi todo el mundo tiene un par de labios debajo de la nariz). No se paró a pensar y pregunto:

-Tito, porque tienes unos labios tan jodidamente sexys??-dijo, limpiandose la baba que le caía

-PARA MORDERTE MEJOR!!-mientras decía esto, Remus se abalanzó, le cogio del cuello de la camisa y lo tiro hacia la cama, donde enseguida se empezaron a oir unos gritos.

****

*~*~*~*~*No muy lejos...*~* *~*~*

Hagrid, el leñador paseaba con su perro Fang, cuando oyó unos gritos procedentes de la casa de los gritos (normal). Justo cuando cogía la ballesta para dirigirse a salvar a la pobre víctima, oyó algo que hizo que se ruborizada, no, los gritos no eran de dolor, eran algo asi como:

-SIIIII SIRIUSSSSSSSSS SIGUEEE 

y

-MMMMM REMUSSS COMO ME GUSTAAAA

una gotita cayó por la cara de Hagrid, que decidió que ya habia escuchado bastante y que sería mejor irse echando leches, ya que el par seguramente querrían intimidad. A partir de entonces, la casa de los gritos se llamo la casa de los gritos&orgías.

****

Epílogo:

-El tito voldie llego a la central mortífaga y vió que era mentira lo que le habían dicho, y como se cabreo, se puso a matar to bicho viviente. Sin querer disparó a la viga central y el edifició se le cayó encima. No, no murió, sin embargo quedó echo tortilla malvada, pero ya que la autora es gran fan de este personaje, permitió que le hiciesen la cirujía estética. Al final voldie quedo hecho un tio wenorro y le contrataron el la revista play girl. Ahora suele vestir con orejas de conejito y pajarita (no, no describo el resto del traje más que nada porqué no hay "resto")

-A Sirius y Remus no se les volviá a ver, ya que pasaron el resto de sus dias(que fueron muchos) viviendo felizmente en la casa de los gritos sin salir de la habitación. Se lo pasaron bomba

-La madre de Sirius, viendose liberada del plasta de su hijo (oye, que opinión quereis que tenga una madre que lleva viviendo la tira de años con su hijo ex convito??!! Eh??) se fue a vivir al caribe con Curro

-Hagrid, despues del incidente, tuvo que ir a un psicólogo a que le ayudase con el traumatismo mental que pilló. Años después, cuando salió de la terapia, buscó firmas para prohibir la caza ilegal de ornitorrincos fuxias, nadie sabe el porque de ese capricho

-Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, Neville y un largo ect... no hicieron nada, porque no salieron en el fic :P. A excepción de Lily y James, que se ocuparon de alimentar a Sirius y a Remus mientras vivián en la habitación (el lobito y el caperuza creían que los kit kats que se encontraban crecían en el suelo) y matar ratas en un discreto segundo plano. Al final se casarón y la autora les entregó un nobel a la majería, pero que simpaticos que son, hay que ver **snif**

-Los anglosajones a 100 km a la redonda desaparecieron misteriosamente, no se sabe el porqué. En su lugar fueron reemplazados por un monton de fangirls obsesivas de remus y sirius

****

€*€~*Owari*~€*€

N/A: **escalofrios** si, es extremadamente raro, asta el punto de que da miedo O.o :D

Dan:**pincha a Ealnar con un palito**

E: EEY!! Porque aces eso??

Dan: porque eres una pervertida, no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea yaoi??

E:**pensativa...* NO!!! :D, y ablando de perversion y yaoi, ya es ora de que escriba el maldito fic tuyo y de Ryuu

Dan: NO T ATREEVERAS!!=-=**blush**

E:hehehe, tengo cuentas pendientes con vosotros :D

Ryuu:**aparece detrás de Ealnar y le mete un mamporro que la deja incosciente**ale, asi esta mejor

Dan: EY!! No necesito tu ayuda, podia valermelas solo¬¬**

Ryuu: tu lo k kieres esk esta warra no espareje ¬¬** 

Dan: NI MUERTO!! MAS KISIERAS!!

****

**dos oras despues, esos 2 siguen discutiendo**

Dan:Y QUE ME DICES DE ESA VEZ QUE TE PUSISTES BRAGAS ROSAS Y EMPEZASTES A BAILAR SOBRE LA MESA DE CAFÉ DE LA VIEJA ESA!!

Ryuu: ESO NUNCA PASO¬¬** seguro k lo soñastes, pervertido

**mientras esos dos siguen discutiendo, ealnar recupera el conocimiento y se dispone a terminar la nota de autor (ALELUJA!!)**

E: en fin, kiero R/R pleaze :P:P, ah!! Otra cosa, no se como seguir la historia d moonlight shines, mas k nada xq la e releido y m parece muy tonta -, no se muy bien como arreglarla T.T bueh, ya me callo JA NE!!


End file.
